in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Liang Sue
Personality Sue seems to have grown up a tad bit spoiled in a fairly rich household, and is so suitably eccentric. This eccentricity led her to becoming a spy for the royal court, a job which she absolutely adores. While on the job, she makes sure to take advantage of her sexuality and overall attractiveness to get ahead. Although she looks and acts exactly like the biggest, most uncontained can of sex one could fathom, she is actually very unlikely to come to any man's room in the night. Her mind also seems to sometimes work on a completely separate wavelength from her comrades at times, only hearing what she wants to hear. She seems to enjoy when people make the connection between her and her father, because she knows that no one has any proof to make a solid connection. Regardless, she doesn't seem to be an overtly evil or malicious person, although some of the people she flirts with would disagree. Whenever there's alcohol around, she also becomes an insatiable booze-hound, although she will furiously disagree that she has a problem to anyone who speaks up. History Sue is actually the daughter of the Snakehead, the cutthroat leader of the Snakehead Triad. Although she harbors no ill-feelings towards her father, she has no interest in inheriting a human-trafficking organization, finding the prospect to be downright gaudy. Instead, she managed to get her father and his various resources to get her a job in the royal court as a spy for them. Although certain entities were at first suspicious, since Snakehead is well-known to be a suspicious and untrustworthy nobleman, she seems to have done her jobs quite well so far, and has displayed no erratic behavior that would cause anyone to assume otherwise. Her mother was a full-blooded human from Trillian, and it seems that she inherited most of her features, although she still has certain aspects of her physical appearance that look a bit foreign. Powers & Weapons Most of her abilities seem to hinge around the fact that she is a lovely young lady. She seems to command a certain control over men and is good at making them do things for her should they find her even the slightest bit attractive. She is also adept at wearing disguises and acting out parts if need be, and this works because her reputation as a court spy and the daughter of a Triad lord are not well-known in the slightest. She doesn't have much in the way of combat skills, but is quite effective at slipping away unnoticed and running in all sorts of footwear. Her talents for stealth are also exceptional, as well as her knack for gymnastics and acrobatics. Her athleticism also extends to her flexibility. Although she may come off as ditzy sometimes, she is also exceptionally knowledgeable in academic subjects. She carries an ornate, jeweled Dao broadsword on a hilt located at the small of her back. Other Theme Song: After Hours - Round Midnight Recent Events Category:Kingdom Category:Humans Category:Characters